1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to extensions for existing tables, and in particular removable table extensions which are adjustable in height.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various arrangements have been proposed for extending a table top surface in a way which would accommodate people needing special considerations, such as physically handicapped persons who are confined to wheelchairs. Even if clearance is provided underneath a conventional table for the legs of a wheelchair patient, most wheelchairs have fixed arms which will not pass underneath a table, and accordingly, prevent a person in the wheelchair from assuming a conventional position at a dining table, with the mid-portion of the person's body positioned immediately adjacent an edge of the table. Despite the proposals for table attachments over the years, there is still a need to provide a table extension for persons confined to wheelchairs and others who cannot be positioned immediately adjacent a table edge, which is easily mated to a wide variety of existing table structures without requiring modification to the table, and which is adjustable to accommodate persons seated at different heights.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,136 provides a pair of opposed desks for persons confined to wheelchairs. The desks are mounted to brackets resembling shelf standards, being suspended from a vertical panel carried on a wheeled cart. The desks are free-standing, and includes a pair of opposed desk surfaces to accommodate persons confined to wheelchairs, facing each other
U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,470 discloses an attachment to card tables, having a tongue portion inserted between the table top and underlying frame portion of a card table The attachments are located at corners of the card table, and are of a size to accommodate a drinking glass, for example.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,771,332 discloses a serving tray for automobiles having a hook portion received in a door of an automobile, and a pair of adjustable legs which engage the interior panel of the automobile door, to adjust the table at a horizontal position.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,301,406 and 4,311,101 disclose attachments for mating with a table leg. U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,406 discloses a spring wire having an upper portion for engaging a table top surface, and a pair of underlying finger portions which straddle the table leg and engage the underneath surface of the table top to hold the spring wire in position. A flat table member is coupled to the spring wire to receive cantilever support at a table corner. U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,101 is hooked onto a table leg at a table corner.
A number of patents have been directed to a screw-type clamping to a table. A certain amount of careful attention must be paid in aligning and testing the clamping to make sure the clamps are securely fastened to a table. Included are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,108,692; 2,558,323; 2,709,563; and 3,289,615.
It is known provide shelf arrangements where slotted hangers receive members having barbed projections to be received in the hanger slots. Included are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,631,821 and 3,965,826.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,280 discloses a special shelf extender to be received in a slotted edge of a shelf used to display merchandise in a store. The shelf extender is made of molded plastic, and includes a pair of opposed walls, with edges for engaging the shelf channel.
As has been mentioned above, the need still exists for a table extension which is easily installed without modification to a table, by untrained personnel, such as personnel employed in the foodservice and patient care industries.